Class With Shika? continued
by FoxTail17
Summary: If you read the oringinal story, you know about ShikamaruHatake. [The oringinal maker] I thought I should continue the story in honor of him or her. So if I kind of did it the way you didn't want it, I'm so sorry. [Read ShikamaruHatake's Class with Shika]
1. Chapter 14

A/N: Everyone, this is the continuation of _Class with Shika?. _I am doing this in honor of the missed ShikamaruHatake. This might be off of the original story, but please don't hate me. So I've taken the honor of continuing it. So you know where it left off and read on. (This is really chapter 14)

"What did you do to her?!" Shikamaru asked Shino once again, more like yelling. His grip got tighter on Shino's coat.

"It's not what I did, you idiot." Shino said in his calm manner. He glared at Shikamaru through his sunglasses.

"Me?" Shikamaru said as he slowly put Shino down. '_He must be referring to me not having to be with Ino.' _ Shikamaru thought. Shino then sat back down under the tree, admiring his bugs. Shikamaru then looked back into the direction of where Ino was running, almost shedding a tear when he thought about how hurt she felt.

Ino kept running, letting her tears fog her vision. She soon came back to her house. She was at the front door, but stopped. She was crying at the spot, thinking about Shikamaru.

'_How could I be so stupid? Actually thinking Shikamaru liked me. He probably told me that to get back with Temari, but he told her the same thing. I bet he only said that because he wanted to trick me into thinking it was over with Temari. I was so dumb.'_ Ino thought as she began opening the door. She wiped away her tears and trailed into her room. Temari heard the bedroom door open. Her head shot up as she immediately saw Ino. Ino sensed another presence in the room and looked on her bed. She was looking into the eyes of her enemy. Ino began to feel rage and then fury build up inside of her, especially when she saw her diary in Temari's hands.

"What the heck are you doing with my diary?!" Ino's voice came into those notes that were impossible to reach. Her face soon became red with anger and from crying so hard. She tried to get her diary back but Temari was too tall.

"Awww. Isn't this cute. (quote) Shikamaru is the cutest guy ever. I wish we were together. I just hope he dumps that witch Temari. (unquote)" Temari read from Ino's diary. Ino then became infuriated. She wanted to take Temari's head and pound it into oblivion.

"How'd you get in my house?!" Ino then slapped Temari, making her face go red. Ino's hand became red, also. That's how hard she slapped her. Temari then put her hand to her face and acted like there was something on it.

"To answer your question, I know where you keep your key to the door. Under the welcome carpet outside. And don't you ever, EVER slap me again you little runt!" Temari then did the unthinkable. She took her giant fan and with on big swipe, she flew Ino all across her room, knocking down some accessories in the process. Temari walked out of the room, but said something before.

"And Shikamaru's mine." Temari then walked out of the room, leaving a about-to-go-unconscious Ino in the corner of the room.

"Shikamaru, please. Have me." Was all Ino said, or whispered. She passed out on the spot, letting her head hand down to the side. On the back of her head was a little blood, but not gushing out.

Temari then walked out of the house, checking to see if anyone saw her. She didn't notice Shikamaru passing by. His attention turned to her. _'What was Temari doing in Ino's house?' _ He thought in his mind. He raised an eyebrow. He didn't bother calling her name; it was too, 'troublesome.' He stopped on his tracks, trying to figure out what would Temari do. Then, his head shot up. '_I hope I'm not too late!'_ Shikamaru dashed for the little house before him. He burst through the door. He scanned around the room.

"Ino! Ino! Are you there?" He called. There was no answer. He then became angry and worried. He searched all of the rooms, even the bathroom. He then found a little room with 'Ino' printed in pink on it.

"Ino!" Shikamaru called again. He burst open the door. He sniffed the air. A familiar fragrance filled the room.

"Temari…." Shikamaru thought out loud. Before he could think about anything else, he saw her. The seemingly lifeless body of his love. He was in total shock at the sight. His eyes trembled in fear.

"Ino, can you hear me?" He asked. No answer came from her. He dashed over to her, trying to see what's wrong. He then saw some smeared, red substance on the wall. He studied it. All of a sudden, his eyes became wide, like a dinner plate.

"She couldn't have-" Shikamaru was interrupted by a light moan from Ino.

"Shikamaru…" She said, faintly.

"Ino? Ino, what happened?" Shikamaru asked with fright in his voice. She didn't answer back.

"Ino, you're going to be ok." Shikamaru then picked her up, and ran outside, trying to find the hospital.

A/N: Was it ok? I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I just wanted to adapt to ShikamaruHatake's writing. I'm mad that his/her parents said that anime/manga was a cult! That is so stupid! I hope his/her parents change their minds. So I just hope you can adapt to my writing. Don't hate me! Review please!


	2. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm updating on my/ShikamaruHatake's story. I have one person that liked it so far, and that is Gaaraswifey. Thanks for the review, Gaaraswifey! I'm glad you liked it also. I want to thanks all of you who's reading my story. Even if you just gave me an alert I hope you still read it. Thanks you all and read on!

Shikamaru waited in the lobby, fiddling with his fingers in anxiousness. He was thinking about why this all happened, why it all had to happen to him. Why did he have to be caught in the middle of a love triangle? Was all of this worth trying to take a life?

Shikamaru began pacing around the waiting area. He drew attention to himself. Everyone in the waiting area began to give looks at him and whisper to each other. He soon came to the front desk.

"When can I see her?" Shikamaru shot a devastated look at the woman at the front desk. His face looked tense and his hands were shaking nervously. Some of his hair fell out from his band in his head and his eyes were angry.

"She's still getting medical care. Please, sit down." The woman gave a soft smile. Shikamaru gave her another look before calming down. He didn't sit down. Instead, he leaned against a nearby wall.

'_This is all my fault. If I hadn't liked Ino she wouldn't be like this. Temari would've done it anyways. I wish she would just go away.' _Shikamaru thought, not paying attention to the doctor coming for him.

"Are you Ino Yamanaka's boyfriend?" The doctor asked Shikamaru, not taking one look at him. Shikamaru thought about what he wanted to say. Technically, he was kind of, and then again, he wasn't.

"You could say that." Shikamaru stood with his hands in his pockets, slouching his back.

"Come with me please." The doctor turned around and began walking a little fast for Shikamaru to keep up. Shikamaru almost had to jog to keep up.

"Why are we rushing, doc? Did something bad happen to Ino?" He asked, trying to make eye contact with him. Before he knew it, they were going down a hall of rooms, rooms that had patients and some surgery.

"No. It's just that I have to go to the restroom." The doctor said, making Shikamaru have a confused face.

'_Too much information…' _Shikamaru thought as he entered a room with a body with long blonde hair lying in a bed.

"Here you go." The doctor went out of the room as fast as he came. He headed down the hall, leaving Shikamaru in the room alone with the person. It was a girl. Her eyes her closed and looked unconscious. Her ponytail was underneath her and her bane covered her right eye. Her hair looked smooth and untangled. Shikamaru couldn't resist so he walked over and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Ino.." He whispered. He sat down next to her on the chair near him. He took her hand into his.

"I wish you could hear me right now. I wish I could be with you. I can't because I don't want you to get hurt by Temari again. You are the most beautiful person I've ever met. I want to be with you, Ino. I want us to be complete." He said, looking into her motionless face. He then stood over her with a small smile. He noticed her lips curve into a small smile, also.

"I want to be with you also, Shikamaru." Ino faintly said. Her grip in Shikamaru's hands began to grow tighter. A nice gentle squeeze. Her eyes flickered open and immediately landed on Shikamaru.

"Hey there." He told her. His small smile became a smirk. Ino looked up to him with caring eyes.

"Hey. Miss me?" Ino said, teasing him. Shikamaru just smirked as he shook his head. Ino giggled a little and blushed.

"Did you hear what I said?" Shikamaru asked as he sat back down, now closer to Ino. Ino turned on her side as her hair hung behind her.

"Yup. I'm glad I'm beautiful. You're not to bad yourself." Ino gave him a seductive smirk. Shikamaru patted her hand lightly.

"There's something else I wanted to say to you." Shikamaru took off his smirk and gave a straight, serious face. Ino sat up with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, it's kind of hard to say." Shikamaru began walking around the room, thinking about how he's going to say this.

"Spit it out!" Ino hit those notes again. She clearly recovered from her incident.

"I-I lo-" Before Shikamaru could say anything else, a screaming Sakura burst into the room.

"OH MY GOSH! INO! I WAS SOOO SCARED! I heard what happened. Are you ok? I only saw Shikamaru carrying you down the road and I heard from Kiba, since he had a minor cold, that you were in the hospital. I'm so glad you're all right." Sakura pushed Shikamaru out of the way and sat next to Ino. She was panting from running and screaming on the top of her lungs.

"I'm fine, Sakura. It's just that Temari pulled one on me and I could've stopped it but it was sudden. Now I have to be here for about another week or so until they tell me I can leave. I'm gonna get that little witch as soon as I get back." Ino started to crack her knuckles and her eyes filled with hatred. She didn't notice that Shikamaru had left, until she looked up from the daydream about killing Temari.

"Where'd he go?" Ino asked out of the blue, not particularly asking anyone in particular. (A/N: WTF?!?!) Ino looked around the room for Shikamaru.

"Where'd who go?" Sakura asked Ino, not remembering she pushed somebody out of the way to get to Ino. Sakura also looked around.

"No one special." Ino said, not meaning it. She sighed and gave a frown. She slouched her back and looked on the ground.

'_I love you too, Shikamaru.'_ Ino thought as she lay back down on her bed.

A/N: That was a nice chapter, wasn't it? I liked it myself. I haven't updated on my other stories because I have so many ideas for this one I think I might finish this one before any of my others. I might not update when school gets back in, well, my school. I have a new homeroom teacher and I don't know who it is. She/He might be mean, nice, give extra homework, or just one of those young teachers that are laid back. I don't know so review!


End file.
